


A Bit Too American

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boundaries, Community: Giles Shorts, Cultural Differences, Culture, Double Drabble, Episode: s04e08 Pangs, Ethnic slurs, Gen, Language, Names, Prompt: pet peeves, Standards, generational differences, political correctness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles vents to Spike about a conversation with Buffy... but isn't too comfortable with the way in which the vampire 'agrees' with him.  </p>
<p>WARNING: some language is used in ways that some readers may find offensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too American

 “' _Native_ American,' she says, scolding me like a nursery-school teacher! 'WE don't say Indian!' Should've told her, _we_ do. Bloody hell, _Indians_ say Indian! She doesn't even know any 'Native Americans.'” Rupert was bitterly incredulous, livid, personally insulted, and talking himself into being ever more so.

“And it's not like they're even consistent about it!” Spike egged the Watcher on, helping himself to another slug of very expensive Scotch while the man was too distracted by his fit of pique (not to mention being half drunk) to object. “Sure, they _say_ it's about respecting everyone's bloody culture and humanity and all that, but really it's just bleedin' conformism is what. I mean, Buffy says 'Gypped' all the time, right? Well, I said something to her once about being 'Jewed down' on the price of a sword I had to hock, thought she was going to stake me right and proper!”

There was a slight shift in the atmospheric pressure of the room. Spike (who was not a complete idiot) tactfully changed the subject to the bloody stupidity of American Football, smiling smugly to himself. Rupert Giles had done worse than gone 'Native.' The man was turning into a bloody Colonial.  


End file.
